


[完结]无JC拆卸之沙发（探幻）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, 拆卸 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]无JC拆卸之沙发（探幻）

幻影轻轻地打开门，果然，又看到了沙发上熟悉的绿色涂装。  
在充电。  
真是，就不能走到充电床上去吗？  
东西有些凌乱地扔在地上，探长的机体陷在沙发柔软的靠垫里，换气扇在平稳地运行着。  
幻影当然知道，探长最近有多忙。  
不知道多少次半夜被叫走。  
一个电话接一个电话。  
一个报告接一个报告。  
一个任务接一个任务。  
能有时间充电，大概已经成为一种奢侈了。  
更别提有时间干点别的事了。  
幻影的手抚上探长的面甲。硬朗的线条摸起来还是那么熟悉，但是又多了几分陌生。  
是啊，已经很久没有这样，两个机独处的时光，又如此贴近。  
都记不起上一次对接是什么时候了。  
幻影轻微地叹了口气。他低头亲了亲探长的额头，转身想去准备能量块，好让探长上线之后就能立刻补充体力。因为幻影只是回家拿点东西，办公室里还有个演讲稿在等着他。  
手忽然被拉住了。  
幻影诧异地低头，正对上那对蓝色的光镜。它们不知道什么时候打开了。  
“小探……”  
“这就要走了吗？你才刚回来。”探长把幻影拉近自己的机体，沙发被陷的更加松软。  
“还有个演讲稿……”幻影仰起脖颈，给探长的舌尖以更大的空间。  
“不准走。陪我。”探长让幻影坐在自己的腿上，轻轻啃咬着幻影颈部的传感器。  
“啊……”幻影的双手缠上探长的肩甲。“演讲稿……嗯啊……急用……哈……啊……”  
“让演讲稿见鬼去吧。”探长的手滑上幻影的腰间，探索着装甲的缝隙。  
“小探，你该补充能量了……”幻影极力压抑着脑模块里越来越强烈的快感冲袭。“不然你会能量过低被强制下线的……”  
“在那之前，我想被你的接口吸到下线。”探长伏在幻影的音频接收器旁低低地说，轻舔慢舐，用舌尖描摹着漂亮的形状。  
蓝白色的间谍关掉内线。该死的，让演讲稿见鬼去吧！

幻影曲起膝盖轴承跪坐在探长的大腿两侧，他的膝盖深深地陷进了沙发里。不用更多的动作，手掌下方已经传来探长机体的火热温度。他低下头，熟练地吻上探长的金属嘴唇，舌头急切地探索着他口腔里的每一个节点。探长一手抱着幻影的腰侧，一手抚摸着他的后挡板。探长能感觉到那里的滚烫和他的手掌几乎融为一体，略有些粗糙的金属皮肤给那里带来了更多的刺激，幻影的嘴角溢出几声细小的呻吟。  
“昨晚你又半夜走了……”幻影抬起头，金色的光镜里半是迷醉半是抱怨。  
“抱歉。”探长换气扇里排出的气体吹在幻影脖颈的缝隙里。“所以今天早上也没陪着你……”  
幻影没再说话，他专心地享受探长的舔吻。  
“幻影，让我看看你底盘上的螺丝，那个有螺旋花纹的……”探长的吻一路下滑，来到幻影的胸甲处，啃咬着缝隙边缘。  
“啊……不要，小探……”幻影的机体一阵颤抖，连发声器都带上了颤音。  
“听话。”探长的手在幻影的对接面板上来回游移，就是不去暗那个暗扣。“自己把它打开。”  
那一块金属面板已经变得滚烫灼热。  
探长足够耐心地抚摸着那里，忽然咬了一口幻影的胸甲。幻影一个哆嗦，几乎浑身无力地趴倒在探长机体上。探长变本加厉，手上继续挑逗蓝白色的对接面板，舌尖舔过幻影的胸甲，在上面留下湿漉漉的水痕。幻影全身都在发抖，他用手撑在探长的肩甲上，努力保持着自己最后一丝理智。  
幻影能感觉到自己的对接面板里已经湿成一片了，他甚至可以听到液体滴答在面板里面的声音。这种莫名的快感在探长再一次咬了他的胸甲之后几乎冲到了顶峰，他终于忍不住，自己打开了蓝白色的装甲，里面的润滑液立刻滴了下来，越来越多，流成一条细线，淌在探长的腿甲上。  
探长也打开了自己的对接面板，已经充能完毕的输出管立刻弹了出来。他用手在上面握了几下，顶住幻影的接口保护叶。  
粗壮和柔软，膨胀和湿润，一切都已准备就绪。  
幻影轻轻呼出一口气，把机体伏在探长机体上，他的面甲上浮现出愉悦与苦闷交错的艳丽神色，恍惚的光镜酝酿着情欲的色泽，弧形优美的眉峰微微皱起，欲言又止的表情让探长几乎想把他整个机体都揉碎到火种里去。  
“小探，快点，进来……”幻影更深地搂住探长的脖颈，俯身去亲吻他的唇角。接口的润滑液汩汩地向外流淌，两个机体之间都已经变得粘腻不堪。  
探长忽然捧起幻影的面甲。“等等幻影，我们来换个姿势好么？”  
“什么？”幻影还没反应过来，忽然感觉自己被凌空抱起，又换了个方向。他现在背对着探长，正对着他们家的那面巨大的穿衣镜。  
还没来得及被那个穿衣镜给震惊到，幻影忽然感到探长抱着他腰身的手向下一沉。  
紧接着，一股巨大的贯穿感冲破了他的内置系统，直直地刺进他的大脑模块。幻影被这巨大的意外刺激的光镜前阵阵白光，他不由得发出了一声几近崩溃的抽泣声，差点就直接过载了。  
探长抱着幻影的腰侧，他扳过幻影的头雕，舔舐着他面甲上的清洗液。  
有了润滑液的充分润滑，探长的输出管毫不费力地就顶开了保护叶，一路深入。他一边和幻影接吻，一边耐心地寻找里面的传感节点，每找到一个，就坏心眼地在那里细细碾磨几下，等幻影开始急不可耐地扭动机体时，又继续向更深处探索。  
幻影不由得有点生气，他惩罚似的咬了咬探长的嘴唇。可是刚咬了一下，忽然感到探长的手抓住了他的输出管。幻影忍不住哼了一声，牙齿上的小动作也被迫停了下来。  
探长的胳膊从幻影的膝盖下面伸过去，把他的双腿抱成一个大大的M字型，幻影能看到镜子里自己的接口正在流着润滑液，透明的液体把他的机体弄的一塌糊涂。探长粗大的输出管正在那里进进出出，接口一张一合地吸着管子，在空气中微微颤抖。  
幻影的机体又开始迅速升温。温度已经高到他无法无视的地步。  
抱着幻影的探长也感到了。他向后陷进沙发的更里处，让幻影靠在自己机体上，在幻影膝盖下的手掌握住他的输出管，轻柔地套弄着。  
探长一定是故意的。幻影一边让自己的换气扇飞速运转，一边嗔怪地想。他的机体温度不但没有降下来，反而升的更高了，油压一路飞飚，几乎要爆表。  
探长很有技巧地一边在幻影的甬道里继续寻找那些传感节点，一边用粗糙的手指抚摸他输出管上的那些细小的精密传感线路。粗糙的触感使得那里的传感更加强烈，幻影被这双重刺激上下席卷，他仰靠在探长的机体上，无力地看着镜子里自己情色的样子。  
满面绯红，双腿打开，机体上到处是润滑液，输出管被粗重地爱抚着，接口里传来令他发狂的折磨。  
“不……小探，快点住手……啊啊啊啊！”幻影无力的抗议忽然变成了一声高亢的尖叫。  
探长的输出管顶到了他甬道最里处的一个细小的传感元件，幻影抑制不住地发出无法停顿的叫声，他的机体开始颤抖，输出管顶端也开始渗出点点液体。  
“就是这儿了，对吧？”探长舔了舔幻影的后颈管线，把输出管抽出了一点，又重重地顶进。  
“不——！！”一声高过一声的尖叫。幻影的清洗液流了出来，滴在接口处，和那些润滑液混在了一起。  
探长把幻影的双手拧在后背，另一只手也加快了对幻影输出管的套弄。他更加肆无忌惮地欺负幻影的油箱垫片，每一下离开再顶进，都把那个小零件顶的几乎要碎掉。  
此时的幻影已经无法对焦光镜，他大幅度地扭动着机体，发出一声高过一声的欣喜的甜美的呻吟，他急切地蹭着探长的胸甲，扭过头来寻找他的热吻。  
探长觉得自己几乎都要融化在幻影温暖紧致的甬道里了。  
幻影只觉得探长的每一次顶进都让他感觉自己像飘上了云端，但是每一次抽出又让他觉得自己被一下子抛到了地下。那种强烈的太过于厉害的快感迅速攻占他的所有处理器，使他的双腿不由自主地想夹紧。可是探长却故意把它们分的更开。一波强过一波的快感之下，幻影不由得大喊了出来：“我要被你撞碎了！”  
探长也正出于极度的快感之中，在听到幻影的声音之后，不由得快感更盛。“那就让我把你撞碎吧！”他加快了抽插的速度及深度，套弄着幻影输出管的手上也加大了力气。  
幻影的光镜开始涣散，他几乎完全靠在探长的机体上，直到他感觉到探长的输出管碾过他油箱垫片附近的所有传感神经，一股电荷开始聚集，向他的两腿之间奔涌而去。他的手在背后用力按住探长的胸甲，力度之大，几乎把探长的胸甲抓花。  
与此同时，探长放开了幻影的输出管，在幻影发泄出来的一瞬间，重重地咬住了幻影的肩甲。本来幻影所有的感觉都已经集中在自己的输出管和甬道里面了，肩甲上突然传来的痛感直冲向混沌一片的大脑模块，幻影呻吟着尖叫着迎来了过载。  
两机都平稳下来换气运行之后，幻影拖着疲惫的机体跳下沙发，搂住探长的脖颈，咬了咬他的接收器。“真想让你和我的演讲稿一起见鬼去。”  
然而探长的光镜还是暗的。  
下线了？  
幻影伸出手在探长光镜前晃了晃。  
没反应。  
幻影想了想现在的处境。  
他们俩一身粘腻的液体，急需清洗。探长下线了。我抱不动他。  
两个解决方法。一，把探长在地上滚成一个球，踢到清洗室。  
二，搂着探长就地充电，上线了再说。  
幻影舔了舔嘴唇，躺在探长身边，闭上了光学镜。


End file.
